Requiem Of The Damned
by JellyfishTamer
Summary: Kurda has many regrets but his memories with Vancha were not one of them. From before to during his death in Vampire mountain, the memories with the Prince and his plans are all that keep him company.


Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque Du Freak or any of the characters in this story. That right belongs to Darren Shan.

XX

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I hadn't anticipated things to turn as badly as it did and certainly didn't think it would have been ruined by a boy. I was so sure! I was sure everything was going to go according to plan. I would have brought the Vampires and the Vampaneze together as blood brothers! No death, no impending war…Two brothers together again…

I knew it wouldn't be smooth; our clans have hated each other for so long and because their ideals are so prideful and barbaric that negotiation wasn't even a question. Yes, I knew my death was inevitable, traitors where not accepted in either clans, but it was worth it. It was worth the many lives that could be spared. For the Vapaneze, for Darren.

For Vancha.

Gods, especially for Vancha. But it didn't, and now all that's left are the feelings of failure but I feel no shame for what I did. But I have so many regrets in my heart and so many things I wanted to say and do. But my biggest regret that I have here as I sit in my cell are the things I could and now never will say to Vancha. All I have are the memories of what we have- No, had together. And with that, I will die with him in my heart and my regrets in my conscious.

Walking down to the mess halls was a common part of my daily routine usually; unless I was working on mapping out an area, then I spent hours in my room working on it in excruciating detail, maybe taking a break for myself here and again. Sadly, today was one of those days. I have spent hours on this one particular map, putting every crevice, cave and turn. I needed to, it is going to be important for the future after all. My neck felt stiff as I tilted my head to the side, wincing as a sickening crack, I attempted to rub the slight soreness that came from it. I was sore and tired and maybe even a little bit irritated as I haven't eaten in what feels like hours and because of it, I wasn't at all paying attention, letting out a startled and rather unmanly yelp as a large arm had grabbed my waist and spun my until my back connected quite painfully against the wall and was face to face with a beast of a man.

"Hello gorgeous." He said with a grin as he leaned his face uncomfortably close to mine. I was feeling uncomfortable, but I kept my face neutral and all over unamused by his antics as I pressed back against the wall trying to put at least a little space between our bodies.

"Vancha." I paused for a minute, despite us being so close, literally and figuratively of course, he was still my superior and a much higher rank then me. "Sire" I added, making him roll his eyes and laugh obnoxiously. "Come on Kurda, You know me better than that! You either call me-" "Vancha, March or 'Hey Ugly!'" I finished off with a grin, making him grin back and nodded in approval. "Exactly. Besides, I'll only use my title if I want something from you." He said teasingly, making my grin drop back into that neutral overall displeased look. "Oh yes, I know that to well." I said, as I placed my hand on his chest, and tried to push him away. I will emphasise the word tried as he did not move an inch. Suddenly, his grin became devious, making me worry greatly for the little dignity I had left since getting together with the man. His forehead lightly connected with mine as he leaned in closer. "Hmm, I might actually use my title this time as I do want something from you." I looked at him blankly, but I knew exactly what he wanted, doesn't mean he'll get it. "No Vancha. Especially not here where everyone can see us, it looks like you're trying to court me." Vancha waggled his eyebrows, leaning in and tilting his head to the perfect angle. "Plot twist, I am." He mumbled as he swooped in for a kiss, only to be blocked by my hand just in time, as I slid out around him. "I've told you before Vancha; No kisses, gropes or anything inappropriate where people can see us." Vancha frowned, clearly not pleased that he didn't get what he wanted. Which was totally okay with me.

"How am I supposed to show everyone you're mine then?" He folded his arms with a slight pout on his face, looking like a child who didn't get the toy he wanted. Which looked ridiculous on a wild, grown man. A vampire to boot!

I started walking towards the direction I had planned on originally going, not really caring that I had turned my back on the prince, he was really my harassing boyfriend at the moment so my cares and etiquette went out the metaphorical window. "You don't." I was quite blunt, but you need to be blunt with Vancha as subtlety was unknown to the Vampire prince. Vancha followed close behind , making his usual crude jokes (Which I ignored, years of practice.) As we entered, I had noticed that there weren't many people in the mess hall, not much a surprise, but at least I can give Vancha a bit of leeway when it comes to his affections. I grabbed what I needed and sat down, Vancha followed close behind with ale, which can either be a good thing or a bad thing. He can either be out like a light or even more rowdier with his affections. Oh the power of booze.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" I couldn't tell if he was just being pouty because of the rejection or if he was actually insecure about it. But he knew the boundaries since day one (Which was much longer than seven years ago.) and I was sure it's just him being petulant. "Yes Vancha, I'm embarrassed by you, because that is why I have been with you for as long as I have." He at least sensed sarcasm and grunted. "Don't start with that sarcasm bull. You couldn't get or want anyone as damn fine as me." He said going back to his drink. I snorted and rolled my eyes. Sometimes Vancha needed to be knocked down a peg. "I dunno, Larten is quite the looker himself." If Vancha made a choking noise as he ripped his lips off the mug and tried to get the liquid out of his wind pipe. Naturally I thought it was hilarious and started to laugh, but it died quickly as the wild man stood up, and by the look of it, he didn't find my joke funny. "Larten Crepsley!? Are you serious?!" I looked around to see the few people who were around were looking at us. "Vancha." I whispered, hiding my face in embarrassment, but he didn't hear me and just kept ranting. The problem was that he was only getting louder. "Of all the people you could have found attractive, Larten! Sure, the guys great but-You want Larten!?" I could hear people start to snicker and I just wanted to sink into the ground. I wish I never opened my mouth. "No, Vancha-" "Well, that isn't going to happen! Not a god damn chance in-!" "I was teasing! Good Lord Vancha!" I sounded exasperated, but I was embarrassed and I was dealing with Vancha who can be so over the top sometimes! He blinked a couple times at me before flashing a grin. "Good!" He said as he went to get himself another mug of ale while I wallowed in self-pity.

By the time he got back, the embarrassment in my chest hadn't disappeared, but I wanted to let it go and forget about it fast! Hoping to start a decent conversation, I asked him what he was doing here so late, only getting an eloquent reply of "I wanted to get drunk tonight and see if I could get in your Hammock later." My eye twitched in disgust and pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt the growing irritation. "I keep forgetting how classy you are." He didn't answer, but gave me a cheeky grin and kept drinking. When we were done, we went back to my room where he crashed on the hammock (he'd usually sleep on the floor, but if he sleeps with me that is the one time he'll sleep there) and I was back hunched over my map. I wasn't worried about anybody knowing that he was in my room; people knew we were together, but I really don't want anyone assuming what we were doing. Ever since Gavner found out at one point…Well, I could never live it down while Vancha was quite proud he left his 'mark' so to speak.

I had been working on my map for around fifteen to twenty minutes before Vancha rested his head on my right shoulder, glancing down at my work. "It thought you were asleep." I said as I continued on my map , I was used to this by now. " I was, but I didn't have you with me now did I?" I hummed in reply, but didn't pay too much attention as I worked on a specific coordinate. "Hey, I thought you finished Vampire Mountain years ago." He seemed a bit confused making me smile, leaning my head on his affectionately. "I did, but I felt the need to update it. I had found spaces and caves I had never noticed before until I took a quick walk with Seba." He was satisfied by my affection, but my answer didn't. "I still don't understand why." I dropped what I was using, but didn't really move or take my eyes off the map. "We always need to update things like this. We always need to know good attack routes and escape routes just in case we need to rest and re-group, don't you think?" Vancha grunted as he nuzzled his cheek to mine . "Attack route, I can agree with, but escape is not going to happen. We fight to the death and if back comes in time, we thank the gods for our luck." My eyes glanced towards him for a few seconds, my face holding no expression until my eyes studied the map, making sure that I hadn't forgotten anything. "Our kind is way to prideful. There should be no shame in retreating and strategizing."

Vancha didn't move from his spot or say anything for a few minutes as I picked up where I had left off, added another cave to the map. "This is why everyone thinks you're a coward. It's disgraceful and spineless to talk or even think like that." I froze and I could feel my body tense up as my pride was wounded at the remark he made. It wasn't uncommon for me to overhear someone talk about me in that manner, or for someone to come up and say that straight to my face. But Vancha was the last person I wanted to hear that from and it hurt. I didn't say anything verbally, but I responded by shrugging his head of my shoulder, only for him to put his lips near my ear. " But you're skills in map making and geography are incredible. You're knowledge had never failed us and at times has lead us to victory. That is why you should be respected." I turned my head to look at him. I was…Surprised in the least, I had never expected him to say something like that. He stepped away and paused, looking almost uncertain, but that look was wiped away fast. "That's why I nominated you as a prince." My eyes widened and I stood up pushing away my chair to look at him. I was…I-I didn't know exactly what to say! "A prince-Vancha, do you know-"I was interrupted before I could really get what I wanted to say out. "Paris also agrees with me. Mika however…" I scoffed, Mika never liked me and I'm sure he would rather get into a fist fight with a bear and lose then make me a prince. "You will never convince Mika or Arrow. They know my feelings towards the Vampaneze and they despise it." I said with a laugh. "Plus I think Mika hates me more than the Vampaneze!" Vancha snorted, but he didn't deny that fact. "There are people who do admire you. Maybe you can win their vote." I rolled my eyes before I walked around him, crawling into my Hammock. "Always worth a shot, only what's left of my pride and dignity can be taken away." Vancha followed close behind as we got comfortable, after Vancha and I had gotten comfortable, I made sure it was big enough for the both of us. We sort of just…Laid there, say nothing as we cuddled up to each other. "You think I'll make a good prince?" I muttered, not really looking at Vancha until his lips where on mine in a searing kiss. "I don't have a doubt." He mumbled against my lips as he pulled away with a grin. "Now let's have sex." I put my hand on his face and pushed him away from me.

"Go to sleep you big oaf."

Xx

A/N: This is based when Kurda was starting to form the plan to "Betray" the Vampires. The first bit and the ending of Kurda will be just before he dies and when he dies. Just in case I wasn't clear enough.

So, this is the only Kurda x Vancha story out here and this makes me incredibly sad and slightly worried that there is only one other person I know who ships these two together. To be honest I'm hoping someone will actually read this and then I will be able to convert them….What? Not possible…Damn. Guess this story will be for me and my friend then. Aw well.


End file.
